


Ночь в Венеции

by Polyn



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: daana<br/>Примечание: OOC, AU, ER, все геи, секс в одежде, групповой секс, римминг</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ночь в Венеции

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: daana  
> Примечание: OOC, AU, ER, все геи, секс в одежде, групповой секс, римминг

Карнавал гремел и хохотал где-то в стороне, Цуна с Реборном стояли в нише между домами. Реборн смотрел по сторонам, Цуна пытался поправить маску так, чтобы сквозь глазные прорези было хоть что-нибудь видно.  
– Это тренировка твоей интуиции, глупый Цуна.  
– Да помню я, помню, – за несколько лет словосочетание "глупый Цуна" успело сильно ему надоесть. – Что я должен сделать?  
– Найти своих хранителей, – Реборн ухмыльнулся и закрыл нижнюю половину лица шарфом. – До полуночи.  
Цуна вытащил из кармана часы-луковицу, которые едва не выскользнули из белой шёлковой перчатки.  
– Но это...  
– Полтора часа. Хранителей у тебя шестеро, но Хром тоже здесь, и я не уверен, что они с Мукуро не захотят разделиться.  
– Что будет, если я их не найду? – Цуне стало тревожно.  
– Если найдёшь не всех, получишь от меня несколько подзатыльников, – скучающим тоном сообщил Реборн. – Если не найдёшь никого – тебя самого найдёт Занзас.  
– Он-то здесь при чём?! – вздрогнул Цуна.  
– Он сказал, что без меня и своих хранителей ты ничего не стоишь. Я пообещал ему, что у него будет шанс проверить.  
Цуна поправил маску и тоже закрыл нижнюю часть лица шарфом.  
– Беги, Цуна, беги, – нараспев произнёс Реборн. – Не теряй времени, его и так немного.  
Цуна успел выскочить из ниши до того, как Реборн отвесил ему пинка – крохотный успех перед, как подозревал Цуна, большой неудачей.  
Он не знал даже, как выглядят костюмы, в которых будут хранители Вонголы. Поскольку в его собственном наряде преобладал неяркий оранжевый, можно было предположить, что остальные будут одеты в цвета, соответствующие типу пламени – но ночью, в темноте и неверном искусственном свете, даже это не могло помочь Цуне. К тому же он понятия не имел, где могут быть хранители – вся Венеция была к их услугам.  
"Где же вас искать, ребята?.."

***

– Эй, Гокудера!  
Он даже не вздрогнул – продолжал идти, куда шёл. Голос принадлежал не Десятому, а значит, оборачиваться нужды не было.  
– Ну что ты за человек, – Ямамото догнал его и пошёл рядом.  
Гокудера хотел покоситься на него, но маска мешала – прорезям недоставало длины. Он повернул голову. Ямамото широко улыбался, сняв маску.  
– Что тебе нужно? – проворчал Гокудера. – Не смог найти больше никого, чтобы приставать к нему со своими дурацкими разговорами?  
– Искал тебя, – Ямамото засмеялся и, схватив его за руку, потащил под мост. Прижал к сырой стене – камзол на спине мгновенно пропитался влагой – сжал бёдра, с нажимом провёл ладонями снизу вверх. Возбуждение пришло мгновенно, секунду назад Гокудера думал только о том, как найти Десятого, а теперь хотел поскорее расстегнуть штаны – свои или Ямамото, без разницы. Ямамото оставил в покое его бёдра и теперь целовал шею, отодвинув шарф, но хотя бы не трогал маску. Свою он прижимал локтем к боку, и Гокудера забрал её, чтобы этот придурок не уронил её в грязь.  
– У нас мало времени, – пробормотал он. Стремительно становилось жарко – хотелось снять маску и вообще раздеться, позволить сырому воздуху остудить разгорячённую кожу.  
– Я помню, – Ямамото продолжал его лапать. – Сейчас десять. Через полчаса Реборн отправит Цуну искать нас...  
– Я думал, он уже отправил, – перебил его Гокудера.  
Ямамото уже расстёгивал на нём камзол.  
– Я случайно услышал, как Реборн говорил кому-то по телефону: "с половины одиннадцатого до полуночи", – Ямамото повёл плечом, не отрывая рук от Гокудеры. – Через полчаса пойдём искать Цуну, – он снова поцеловал его в шею.  
– Хорошо, – хрипло ответил Гокудера, упираясь затылком в стену.  
Ямамото разобрался с камзолом и принялся за штаны. Гокудера тяжело дышал, пытаясь сообразить, как они будут трахаться. Упираться лбом или руками в стенку совсем не хотелось. Ямамото наклонился, водил губами по ключицам, отчего в голове у Гокудеры вспыхивали и гасли мелкие острые звёзды, не успевавшие ослепить, но изрядно сбивавшие с толку.  
– Подожди, – Гокудера взял Ямамото за плечо и почувствовал, что тот дрожит. – Вон там лодка.  
– Если хозяин нас застукает...  
– Пойдёт к чёрту, – Гокудера провёл по его руке и крепко взял за запястье, спрятанное под слоями ткани. Ямамото в это же время обхватил пальцами его член, так что Гокудере показалось на мгновение, что он мог бы подрочить сам себе таким образом. Возбуждение стало совершенно нестерпимым.  
– Пусти, – потребовал Гокудера.  
– Это ты меня держишь, – Ямамото неохотно разжал пальцы, и Гокудера потащил его к лодке.  
В ней оказалось намного удобнее – небольшой шатёр на корме, заваленный подушками, как раз мог вместить двоих человек. Вода в канале была почти спокойна, но лодка покачивалась, отсутствие равновесия сбивало с толку – хотелось лечь и расслабиться. Гокудера так и сделал. Ямамото опустился на подушки рядом с ним.  
– Снимешь маску? – спросил он шёпотом, от которого у Гокудеры заныли яйца.  
– Зачем?  
– Хотел тебя увидеть.  
– Обойдёшься, – Гокудера ухмыльнулся под маской. – Трахни меня и пойдём.  
– Не так быстро, – Ямамото снова поцеловал его в шею, скользнул губами по груди, сжал сосок, окончательно расстёгивая на Гокудере штаны, облизал второй и наклонился над членом.  
Гокудера шёпотом выругался, сжал кулаки. Они трахались уже достаточно давно, Ямамото наизусть знал, что нравится Гокудере, и мог заставить его извиваться, требовать и просить. "Только не в этот раз. Пожалуйста", – подумал Гокудера и закрыл глаза. Вместе с лодкой он покачивался на слабых волнах, а внутри всё дрожало от удовольствия.  
– Я так кончу, и ты ничего не получишь, – он не сразу понял, что сказал это вслух.  
– Думай о себе, ладно? – Ямамото снова обхватил влажными губами головку.  
Гокудера не мог думать о себе – только о губах Ямамото, его руках, которые тянули штаны вниз, о влажных пальцах, давивших на анальное отверстие, о члене Ямамото, которому давно следовало бы в этом самом отверстии быть. Гокудера стискивал зубы, чтобы не заорать.  
Совсем смолчать ему всё же не удалось. Когда Ямамото протолкнул пальцы – сразу два – ему в задницу и насадился головой на член так, что головка упёрлась во что-то горячее и мягкое, Гокудера застонал и непроизвольно дёрнул бёдрами.  
– Хватит уже, – захлёбываясь воздухом и наслаждением, пробормотал он. – Мы почти каждый день трахаемся, если ты сейчас вставишь, не порвёшь.  
– Не хочу спешить, – Ямамото дышал так, словно бежал, не останавливаясь, несколько километров.  
– А я хочу, – Гокудера оттолкнул его голову и, соскользнув с пальцев, перевернулся на живот. Устроил голову на согнутой руке. – Ну?  
Ямамото зашуршал одеждой, торопливо налил смазку (и взял же с собой!) на задницу Гокудеры и втолкнул член внутрь. Привычное, почти успокаивающее удовольствие охватило Гокудеру. Всё лишнее потеряло значение. Ямамото был важен. Его член был важен. Задница Гокудеры, его собственный член, кипящее в крови наслаждение – всё это было важно. Резкие, неосторожные движения Ямамото не приносили боли, но раскачивали лодку. Гокудера раскачивался вместе с ней, постанывая от удовольствия. У него немного кружилась голова, и от этого происходящее казалось ещё фантастичнее, ещё лучше.  
– Я сейчас кончу, – пропыхтел Ямамото. Он всегда предупреждал об этом событии, чтобы Гокудера мог остановить его или, наоборот, поторопить. В этот раз Гокудере было всё равно. Он решил, что мог бы кончить за компанию, и запоздало вспомнил, что так и не снял перчатки. Ходить потом с пятном спермы на руке не хотелось, оставлять улики в чужой лодке тоже.  
– Платок, – потребовал Гокудера.  
– Что? – Ямамото остановился.  
– Идиот. Дай мне платок, – Гокудера терпеть не мог таких проволочек. Только что всё было так хорошо, а теперь нужно не только думать самому, но и заставлять соображать Ямамото.  
– Сейчас, – Ямамото шумно сглотнул и отдал Гокудере свой платок вместо того, чтобы копаться в его карманах.  
Гокудера прижал ткань к члену, Ямамото продолжил двигаться, и всё стало настолько замечательно, что после того, как он кончил – с почти жалобным хриплым стоном – Гокудере хватило всего пары движений рукой, чтобы оглушительная сверкающая волна прокатилась по позвоночнику, ударила в затылок, а блаженная густая темнота, пришедшая следом, сделала удовольствие полным и абсолютным.  
Отдышавшись и кое-как приведя себя в порядок, они выбрались из шатра. Под мостом никого не было, но шум карнавала доносился и сюда, нарушая ночную тишину. Переступив на берег, Гокудера поправил шапку. Ямамото надел маску и помог ему убрать волосы под шарф.  
Платок Ямамото выбросил в канал. Гокудера нахмурился под маской, но Ямамото почувствовал его недовольство.  
– Вода и так грязная, – извиняющимся тоном сказал он. И беззаботно добавил: – Скажу, что потерял.  
– Пойдём. Надо помочь Десятому найти нас.  
– Хорошо бы он не стал искать там, где нас нет, – маска приглушила смех Ямамото.

***

Цуна выскочил на площадь, заполненную людьми. Узнать в такой толпе кого бы то ни было, казалось невозможным, но ему удалось зацепиться взглядом за пышное тёмно-синее платье.  
– Хром? – окликнул он с надеждой.  
Девушка обернулась и отрицательно покачала головой. Чёрная бархатная маска не имела рта.  
– Простите, – сказал Цуна по-итальянски и продолжил поиски.  
Он обошёл всю площадь и ещё раз ошибся, приняв двоих напряжённо беседующих людей за Гокудеру и Мукуро – один из них был в красном костюме и высокой шапке с пером и брошью, другой в тёмно-синем. В этот раз, чтобы понять свою ошибку, Цуне не пришлось ни к кому обращаться – глаза человека в синем были чёрными. Следуя за процессией «чумных докторов», Цуна ушёл с площади.

***

На чердаке было пыльно, прохладно и темно. Мукуро аккуратно снял шляпу и пристроил её на сундук, стараясь не испачкать перья. Он уже избавился от маски и начал разматывать скреплённый булавками шарф, скрывавший волосы, когда откуда-то сверху и сзади голос Хибари Кёи спросил:  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Переодеваюсь, Кёя, – Мукуро даже не обернулся. – Реборн предоставил мне на редкость унылый костюм. Пришлось надеть его, но я раздобыл новый, – Мукуро коротко рассмеялся.  
– Покажи, – сказал Хибари, мягко спрыгивая на пол. Мукуро всё-таки оглянулся – и убедился, что Кёя стоит под чердачным окном.  
– Я собираюсь надеть это, – Мукуро вынул из портпледа роскошное красное платье и расправил его под иллюзией лампы, чтобы Кёя мог убедиться в том, что костюм Мукуро уныл, а платье прекрасно.  
– Какая пошлость, – сказал Хибари. – Ношение женской одежды...  
– Нарушает дисциплину, – Мукуро широко ему улыбнулся. – И страшно тебя заводит, не так ли?  
– Прекрати, – Кёя кивнул на лампу. – Савада почувствует иллюзию и явится сюда.  
Мукуро с сожалением рассеял иллюзию. Чердак погрузился во тьму ещё более густую, чем раньше.  
– Мне всё равно, во что ты одет, – Хибари подошёл к нему вплотную. Бархатный берет задел щёку Мукуро.  
– Не всегда, – Мукуро глубоко вздохнул, откидывая голову. Руки Кёи уже прижались к его бокам, пальцы коснулись пуговиц камзола. Хибари любил потянуть время, когда решение "драка или секс" уже было принято, заставить Мукуро ждать – недолго, ровно столько, чтобы Мукуро успел оценить перспективу и составить план. У самого Хибари планы были всегда, в этом Мукуро не сомневался.  
– Ты не дашь мне надеть платье?  
– Нет. Но раз ты собрался раздеться, не стану тебе мешать, – Кёя отпустил Мукуро и отступил на шаг.  
– Зажечь свет? – Мукуро сложил платье и спрятал его в портплед.  
– Нет.  
– Не хочешь видеть, как я раздеваюсь?  
– У меня хорошая память, – было слышно, что Кёя улыбается. – Я буду представлять.  
Мукуро разделся, стараясь не думать о том, что именно представляет Кёя.  
– Я должен тебя ждать? – спросил он у темноты.  
Кёя, умеющий двигаться совершенно бесшумно, мог уйти, оставив его в темноте обнажённым.  
– Нет, – но не ушёл. – Холодно?  
Мукуро повёл плечами, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Жарко ему определённо пока не было, руки мёрзли, сквозняк из чердачного окна холодил спину. Кёя набросил ему на плечи свой плащ, не дожидаясь ответа. Мукуро наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, и наткнулся губами на пальцы. Прикоснувшись к лицу Кёи, он понял, что тот не снял маску.  
– Почему?  
– Можешь надеть свою, если хочешь, – Хибари погладил Мукуро по члену и яйцам. Перчатки он тоже не снял.  
– Предлагаешь новое развлечение, Кёя? Секс в одежде? – Мукуро прикусил губу и расставил ноги пошире.  
– Уже было, – Кёя воспользовался приглашением. Его пальцы коснулись ануса Мукуро, надавили. Мукуро расслабился, но этим Кёя пользоваться не стал, продолжая дразнить его.  
– Секс в полной темноте? – Мукуро положил руки ему на плечи.  
– И в общественном месте, – Кёя обнял его.  
– Секс в масках? – Мукуро потёрся ногой о ногу Кёи.  
– Ещё не было, – Кёя коротко вздохнул и, оставив в покое анус Мукуро, крепко взял его за задницу.  
– Стоя? – Мукуро смог наконец прижаться к Кёе и потереться об него пахом. Бархат на жёсткой подкладке и шитьё раздражали, мешали добраться до живого тепла.  
– Как хочешь, – Хибари запрокинул голову. Мукуро отвёл шарф с его шеи и жадно поцеловал, наслаждаясь каждым миллиметром открытой ему кожи. Кёя не выдержал – руки, жар от которых шёл даже сквозь ткань, погладили спину, бедра. Мукуро почти повис на Хибари, собственным ногам он доверял в этот момент меньше, чем выносливости Кёи.  
– Хочу, – прошептал он и опустил руки к паху Хибари. Застёжек не было вообще. Ниже пояса с простой пряжкой была ткань, под которой легко можно было нащупать каменно стоящий член.  
– Как до тебя добраться? – Мукуро усмехнулся и прикусил губу.  
– Очень просто, – Кёя тоже улыбался, Мукуро знал это, хоть и не видел его лица. – Пуговицы ровно под поясом.  
Мукуро втиснул пальцы под пояс, едва не сорвав ноготь, отстегнул гульфик и, скользнув ладонью в разрез тонкой ткани, сжал горячий член. Кёя всхлипнул. Мукуро двинул рукой вверх и вниз. Кёя шумно вздохнул.  
– Удержишь меня на весу? – Мукуро положил левую руку ему на плечо.  
– Удержу. Но ты же не готов.  
– Да, действительно, – Мукуро ухмыльнулся. В ушах у него шумело, хотелось повиснуть на Кёе, переложить на него ответственность и окончательно расслабиться. – Зато ты в полной боевой готовности, – он погладил Кёю по плечу, мягко двинул бёдрами, обозначая, что хочет освободиться, и опустился на одно колено. Как раз под коленом оказался острый камешек, и Мукуро пришлось потратить ещё одну драгоценную секунду на то, чтобы от него избавиться. После этого он наконец обхватил губами член Кёи, облизал по всей длине, щедро смачивая слюной, не удержался от того, чтобы задержать головку во рту и подразнить её языком, вызвав у Хибари сдавленный короткий стон.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я так кончил? – глухо поинтересовался Кёя.  
Мукуро запрокинул голову и улыбнулся, не сомневаясь в том, что Кёя угадает выражение его лица.  
– Я бы не возражал, но ты ведь хочешь меня трахнуть, – он снова взял член в рот.  
– Ты прав, очень хочу, – Хибари отстранил Мукуро и вздёрнул на ноги, взяв за плечи.  
Мукуро даже не пытался стоять самостоятельно, а сразу повис у Кёи на шее. Закинул ногу ему на бедро, подождал, пока Хибари подхватит его под спину, и поднял вторую. Головка скользнула по нерастянутому анусу, Кёя зашипел и, приподняв Мукуро на одной руке, другой направил член в него. Мукуро охнул и прикусил губу – было больно, но желание, пьянящее и обжигающее, заглушало боль. Проникновение казалось дразнящим, недостаточно глубоким, хотелось ещё – сильнее и глубже, даже если это могло принести больше боли. Мукуро попытался прижаться к Хибари, но тот удержал его, оттягивая момент удовольствия.  
– Кёя, – выдохнул Мукуро, и Хибари сдался. Вставил настолько глубоко, насколько было возможно. Мукуро застонал, не разжимая губ. Острая короткая боль отступила сразу же, осталось одно чистое удовольствие. Мукуро позволил ему захлестнуть себя с головой, пропитать ставшую слишком чувствительной кожу. Плащ свалился на пол, воздух холодил обнажённую спину – и это ощущение приятно контрастировало с нестерпимым жаром внутри, расходившимся от раскалённого члена Кёи. От непрерывного движения кружилась голова. Мукуро хотелось остановиться, замереть, чтобы полнее насладиться ощущениями. В то же время хотелось двигаться ещё и ещё – чтобы удовольствие стало непрерывным, бесконечным, всепоглощающим. Пока Мукуро пытался решить, чего ему хочется больше, Кёя решил за него. Прижал к себе, еще сильнее втолкнув член в задницу, шумно вздохнул и задрожал, кончая. Мукуро стало немного обидно от того, что он остался один в своём возбуждении и удовольствии. Отпустить Хибари, чтобы отдрочить себе и вернуться в здравый рассудок, он не мог – рисковал упасть. Когда Кёя осторожно помог ему встать на пол, Мукуро понял, что ноги его не держат. Колени подгибались, перенапряжённые мышцы болели. Мукуро так и не отпустил шею Хибари. Кёя сам отдрочил ему, продолжая поддерживать за талию. Когда Мукуро уже был готов вот-вот кончить, Кёя слегка повернул его, чтобы сперма попала на пол, а не на его костюм. Мукуро задумался, не обидеться ли, и чуть не испортил себе всё удовольствие.  
Прекратив, наконец, вздрагивать и хватать ртом воздух, он решил не обижаться на Кёю – в конце концов, это было совершенно бесполезно. И нелогично, потому что Кёя продолжал поддерживать Мукуро, пока у того не перестали подгибаться ноги, потом помог добраться до сундука и сесть и снова набросил ему на плечи свой плащ.  
– Ты вообще не устал? – Мукуро облизал губы, потому что они пересохли.  
– Немного устал, – Хибари достал из кармана часы и покрутил, пытаясь поймать в темноте отблески на стрелках. – Без четверти двенадцать. Через пятнадцать минут можно будет вернуться в отель.  
– Если Савада нас не найдёт, – Мукуро расстелил его плащ на сундуке и улёгся.  
– Не думаю, что он догадается искать нас здесь, – Кёя пожал плечами.  
– Где воздух не кипит от пламени Облака и иллюзий, – Мукуро коротко рассмеялся. – В таком случае, я всё же переоденусь.  
– Я не позволю тебе ходить по улицам в платье.  
Даже не видя глаз Кёи, Мукуро точно знал, как зло они сощурены.  
– Всё-таки подерёмся? – с удовольствием спросил он.  
– Нет, – Кёя подхватил портплед и направился к чердачному окну. – Жду тебя в отеле. Можешь переодеться в моём номере, – он подпрыгнул, ухватился за раму и выбрался на крышу.  
Разумеется, Мукуро мог бы догнать его, создав иллюзию одежды, но бегать босиком по крышам не хотелось. К тому же, он чувствовал себя слишком уставшим для подобных развлечений.  
– Ты за это ещё поплатишься, – пообещал он Кёе, даже не надеясь, что тот услышит, и начал неторопливо одеваться.

***

До полуночи оставалось всего десять минут, а Цуна не нашёл ещё никого из хранителей. Несколько раз ему мерещилось, будто он видит их в толпе, чувствует знакомое пламя – но когда он окликал их, никто не отозвался.  
Он устал и запыхался, потому что пытался за полтора часа обежать как можно большую территорию. В отчаянии он прислонился к стене дома и увидел, как на противоположной стороне улицы в арку уходят семь человек – пятеро мужчин в разноцветных костюмах и девушка в высокой шапке и в плаще. Последним шёл человек в красном.  
– Гокудера! – Цуна хотел крикнуть, но получился только жалкий хрип. Собрав последние силы, он бегом бросился вслед.  
Арка вела в крохотный дворик, в котором никого не было. Цуна огляделся по сторонам. Свет горел в окнах только одного дома. "Может быть, Реборн устроил мне такую проверку? – подумал Цуна. – Хочет знать, рискну ли я зайти в незнакомый дом, считая, что мои друзья там?.." Он поднялся на высокое крыльцо, дважды стукнул дверным молотком, выполненным в виде головы льва – ему открыл человек в простой белой маске, с ног до головы закутанный в чёрное.  
– Простите, мне показалось, что мои друзья вошли в этот дом, – быстро проговорил Цуна, отчаянно стесняясь своего итальянского.  
– Скорее всего так и было, – ответил человек в маске. – Проходите, прошу вас. И обязательно отдохните. Вам просто необходим отдых.  
– Д-да, вы правы. – Успокаивающие и доброжелательные интонации незнакомца страшно нервировали Цуну. "Вдруг с ребятами случилось что-то плохое?" – с ужасом подумал он, но тут же взял себя в руки. За полутёмным холлом находился просторный, ярко освещённый зал. Люди здесь пили, ели и обнимались. Цуна остолбенел, увидев, как один человек в маске трогает другого, запуская руки ему под одежду, а третий, не спрашивая разрешения, присоединяется к ним, трогая обоих.  
Человек в чёрной одежде, треугольной шляпе и белой маске, перечёркнутой двумя косыми чёрными линиями, повернул к нему голову. Цуна вздрогнул, мгновенно и безошибочно узнав его. Из прорезей маски смотрели красные глаза Занзаса. Цуна хотел вернуться в холл и убраться оттуда подальше, но обнаружил, что дверь заперта. Пока он соображал, как её открыть, Занзас подошёл к нему.  
– Савада Цунаёси, какой же ты идиот.  
Цуна сглотнул. Надо было соврать что-нибудь, прикинуться другим человеком – в конце концов, таких костюмов, как у него, на карнавале было предостаточно, Занзас вполне мог обознаться.  
– Или ты искал меня? Отвечай! – Занзас схватил Цуну двумя пальцами за подбородок.  
– Я видел как мои хранители вошли сюда.  
– Купился на такой простой фокус. Пойдём, я покажу тебе этих "хранителей", – Занзас хмыкнул. – И много интересного.  
Оказалось, что изнутри дверь зала открывается ключом – он был у Занзаса, но его не было у Цуны.  
– Без посторонней помощи ты из этого дома не выйдешь, – скучающим тоном сказал Занзас, угадав мысли Цуны.  
– Я могу выпрыгнуть в окно.  
– Тебе придётся использовать пламя, чтобы разбить витраж. Ты сам виноват, что явился сюда до того, как я начал тебя искать.  
"Это ты подстроил мне ловушку", – подумал Цуна.  
Они поднялись на второй этаж, и Занзас открыл перед Цуной дверь ещё в один зал, намного меньше первого и не так ярко освещённый. Собственно, освещена была только небольшая сцена в центре. Цуна не понял сначала, зачем нужна странная конструкция в центре сцены – то ли короткая высокая скамья, то ли столик, обитый кожей. Потом Занзас втолкнул его внутрь, но не дал отойти от себя, удержав за плечо.  
– Даже не думай туда соваться, Савада. Просто смотри.  
В его голосе было что-то такое, от чего Цуна решил не вырываться, а через минуту ему уже хотелось нырнуть под плащ Занзаса и спрятаться за его спиной. На сцену поднялся смуглокожий молодой человек – ровесник Цуны или, может быть, чуть старше – совершенно обнажённый, если не считать маски. Он лёг спиной на стол так, что его голова запрокинулась, и широко раздвинул ноги. От толпы, скрытой в тени, отделились четверо человек. Они приблизились к лежащему на столе, почти скрыв его от Цуны.  
– Хочешь подойти поближе? – хрипло спросил Занзас. – Тебе понравится.  
– Уверен, что нет, – быстро ответил Цуна.  
– Как хочешь, – Занзас прижал его к себе, запахнув плащом так, что не скрытой им оставалась только голова.  
Неожиданно Цуна почувствовал себя в безопасности. Занзас не собирался причинять ему вреда. По крайней мере, не в этот момент. И он не собирался отдавать его этим людям. Занзас был опасен сам по себе – но сейчас он был на стороне Цуны, и это успокаивало.  
Цуна немного расслабился и взглянул на сцену, которая начала поворачиваться с тихим гулом. Молодой человек на столе тяжело дышал. Люди, стоявшие вокруг, ласкали его – дрочили потемневший от прилива крови член, сжимали и выкручивали соски, гладили по бёдрам и животу. Цуна увидел его лицо – человек лихорадочно облизывал губы – и тоже облизнулся под маской. Стыдное, жаркое чувство родилось в паху. Цуне пока ещё удавалось сдерживать возбуждение и ничем себя не выдавать, но он сомневался, что продержится долго.  
– Давай уйдём, – предложил он Занзасу.  
– Нет. Ты должен увидеть, во что чуть не вляпался, – беззлобно ответил тот.  
Цуна вздохнул. Он мог бы не смотреть на сцену, но любопытство перевешивало смущение, близость Занзаса и обманчивое чувство защищённости позволяли не отводить взгляд. Если бы кто-то другой узнал, что Цуна видел такие вещи, не вмешался и не ушёл, Цуна умер бы от стыда – но Занзас и так думал о нём хуже некуда, в этом Цуна был уверен, а значит, можно было смотреть.  
Двое из подошедших к человеку на сцене подняли его ноги себе на плечи, широко раздвинув их. Один из них засунул в анус лежащему два пальца и, когда сцена повернулась, развёл их, открывая влажную тёмную дырку. Парень застонал, и другой человек шлёпнул его по ягодице. Ещё один расстегнул штаны и подступил к голове лежащего. Сцена продолжала вращаться, и Цуна увидел, что парень отсасывает этому человеку, а другой, вставивший пальцы ему в анус, двигает рукой.  
– Ты мог оказаться на его месте, Савада, – Занзас прошептал эти слова прямо ему в ухо. Цуна вздрогнул, сообразив, что настолько сосредоточился на зрелище, что пропустил момент, когда Занзас наклонился.  
– Не жалеешь ещё, что я тебя остановил?  
– Нет, – насколько мог твёрдо ответил Цуна.  
Человеку, растягивавшему анус парня, вероятно, надоело его занятие. Он тоже расстегнул штаны, раздвинул полы камзола и, продемонстрировав публике большой стоящий член, вогнал его в зад парня. Цуна вздрогнул, не сдержавшись, и отвёл взгляд. Толпа, стоявшая и сидевшая в тени, двигалась. Люди касались друг друга, ласкали себя, запуская руки под одежду. В этом колышащемся море только Цуна и Занзас оставались неподвижными. Цуна подумал, не возбуждён ли Занзас, и почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам. У него самого стояло так, что было страшно – никакие мысли и фантазии не вызывали у Цуны такого болезненного возбуждения, как настоящий секс у него на глазах.  
– Жаль. Я посмотрел бы, как тебя ебут по очереди человек восемь. Или десять, – Занзас хмыкнул.  
Цуна не сразу сообразил, что он продолжает прерванную беседу, а потом подумал: "А ведь он может отправить меня туда. Просто вытолкнет из-под плаща, и я не смогу остановиться". Постыдный страх, едкий и липкий, разлился по внутренностям. Цуна не смог сразу подавить дрожь и почувствовал, что Занзас гладит его по груди свободной рукой, продолжая закрывать плащом – но вместо ужаса или отвращения почувствовал благодарность. Он ещё сильнее прижался к Занзасу и понял, что у того тоже стоит.  
Люди на сцене продолжали заниматься сексом. Цуна видел, как они двигаются, и слышал приглушённые стоны парня. В зале тоже кто-то застонал. Женщина в расстёгнутом на груди платье садилась на полулежавшего в кресле мужчину, подобрав широкую юбку.  
– Хочешь бабу? – хрипло поинтересовался Занзас.  
Цуна сглотнул. Он сам не знал, чего именно хочет. То есть, он хотел секса. Но не с этой женщиной. И не с теми людьми на сцене. Допустив, что он может хотеть секса с Занзасом, Цуна содрогнулся.  
Человек на сцене, трахавший лежащего, громко захрипел и отступил от него. Его место тут же занял другой. Ещё один, трахавший до этого рот парня, кончил ему на грудь, тоже застегнулся и ушёл со сцены. Цуна снова увидел лицо лежащего – нижнюю половину: влажные полные губы, ярко-розовый язык. Глаза за маской были закрыты. Человек в красном подошёл к нему, на ходу высвобождая член из складок длинного балахона, и Цуна отвёл взгляд. Ему хотелось уйти оттуда – стоять рядом с возбуждённым Занзасом, который, однако, ничего не делал, было невыносимо. Цуна чувствовал жар его тела, прятался под его плащом, но не мог ему доверять.  
– Ты обещал мне показать тех, кто изображал моих хранителей.  
– А, – Цуна по голосу понял, что Занзас ухмыляется. – Действительно, совсем забыл, что ты захочешь на них посмотреть.

Фальшивыми хранителями оказались Червелло. Шестеро девушек расположились в соседней комнате, они сняли венецианские маски и головные уборы, "Хром" расшнуровала корсет тяжёлого платья, обнажив грудь. "Гокудера" и "Ямамото" избавились от штанов, оставшись в чулках – "Мукуро" и "Рёхей" гладили их по бёдрам. Девушка, изображавшая Хибари, расстегнула камзол, сидела на полу у ног "Хром" и лениво пила вино. "Хром" перебирала её волосы.  
– Синьор Занзас. Синьор Савада, – Червелло встали, совершенно не стесняясь своего вида. – Мы ждали вас раньше.  
– Провёл для него небольшую экскурсию, – Занзас толкнул Цуну вперёд.  
"Предатель", – подумал Цуна с неожиданно сильной обидой. Мягкие, но сильные руки Червелло подхватили его, заскользили по телу, мгновенно избавили от маски и шляпы, расстегнули камзол и потянули его прочь.  
– Девочки тебя заждались, Савада, – Занзас снял маску, вытащил из потайного кармана мобильный телефон. Цуна пялился на него во все глаза, не обращая внимания на настойчивые руки Червелло, ласкавшие его.  
– Кому ты собираешься звонить?  
– Реборну, – Занзас ухмыльнулся и набрал номер.  
Пока Цуна соображал, что можно сделать, чтобы избежать позора, Занзас дождался ответа и сказал:  
– Твой ученик у меня. Ничего по-настоящему плохого с ним не случилось.  
Цуна не слышал, что ответил Реборн. "Наверное, нужно закричать", – запоздало подумал он, но в этот момент одна из Червелло поцеловала его, накрыв его губы своими и глубоко запуская язык в рот. Цуна протестующе застонал, но не догадался укусить её, и услышал, как Занзас говорит:  
– Я понял. Утром верну его тебе. Живым, я же обещал.  
Когда член Цуны, освобождённый от одежды, обхватило что-то нежное и влажное, Цуна не сразу понял, что ему делают минет. Сообразив, он застонал снова и попытался показать, что больше не будет сопротивляться ласкам. Червелло, целовавшая его, отступила, ещё две стащили с него рубашку и принялись покрывать его плечи и грудь влажными жадными поцелуями. Занзас разглядывал его насмешливо, но беззлобно. Червелло в фиолетовом костюме подошла к нему и опустилась перед ним на колени. Занзас погладил её по голове и отстранил мягким, но уверенным движением.  
– Синьор Занзас будет только смотреть? – спросила она, словно была разочарована его отказом.  
– Синьор Занзас хочет выпить, – он прошёл к самому массивному креслу и уселся в него, вытянув ноги. – А потом подумает. Савада, хочешь выпить?  
– Да, – сказал Цуна, и тут же подумал, что зря это сделал. Но пить ему и правда хотелось.  
– Одобряю, – хмыкнул Занзас.  
Две Червелло отошли от Цуны, чтобы налить вина ему и Занзасу, но другие не собирались оставлять его в покое. Они ерошили его волосы, трогали его, девушка, сидевшая у ног, ласкала член и целовала бёдра. От стыда и возбуждения Цуна был весь красный и дрожал. Занзас рассматривал его – насмешливо и оценивающе, но как будто без презрения. Цуна сам не заметил, когда Червелло успели повернуть его лицом к Занзасу.  
Стакан в руки ему не отдали. Червелло, стоявшая рядом, набирала вино в рот, а потом переливала его в рот Цуны при поцелуе. Капли текли по подбородку и шее – другая Червелло слизывала их. У Цуны быстро закружилась голова, но девушки не давали ему упасть, поддерживая со всех сторон и продолжая ласкать. Их было слишком много для него одного – только одна села на пол рядом с Занзасом, оперевшись на его ногу. Тот рассеянно перебирал её волосы, уделяя внимания не больше, чем домашнему животному – милому, но бессмысленному.  
Цуна окончательно растерялся и не знал, что делать. Стоять столбом было глупо, ласкать Червелло – неудобно, потому что они сами ласкали его, постоянно двигаясь. То ли из-за выпитого, то ли из-за отсутствия опыта Цуна не мог даже шевельнуться без неловкости. Хуже всего был взгляд Занзаса – тяжёлый, отстранённый, изучающий. "Да он же на меня смотрит, как на еду!" – почти с отчаянием подумал Цуна. Можно было вырваться и удрать – пусть в одних спущенных штанах – но то, что делали с ним Червелло, было слишком приятно, чтобы от этого отказываться.  
"Не нужно ничего делать", – подумал Цуна и расслабился. Червелло словно ждали этого момента, чтобы отвести его к софе, уложить и раздеть окончательно. Они продолжали поить его и ласкать, перед глазами у Цуны всё поплыло, и он закрыл их. Кровь вскипала под кожей от обжигающих прикосновений. Он хотел сам потрогать Червелло, но они поймали его руки, целовали ладони и посасывали пальцы. Девушка, ласкавшая член, снова взяла его в рот – и Цуна не выдержал. Жара и желания стало слишком много, пылающий ком ударил его в затылок, взорвался огненным фейерверком под веками и скатился по позвоночнику, закончившись сильной, почти болезненной разрядкой. Цуна кричал – и не понимал, что кричит. Всё тело свело от судорожного наслаждения, блаженная расслабленность, пришедшая позже, совершенно лишила его сил – даже мысль о том, чтобы пошевелиться, казалась невыносимой.  
Червелло же как будто не устали – они продолжали ласкать его. Та, которая отсасывала ему раньше, теперь дула на ставший гиперчувствительным член и гладила Цуну по бёдрам. Две другие вылизывали его грудь и живот, а четвёртая и пятая занялись друг другом. Цуна посмотрел на них и, покраснев, тут же отвёл взгляд. Хотелось исчезнуть, пить и в туалет.  
– Если нуждаетесь в чём-то, синьор Савада, просто скажите, – шепнула ему Червелло и тут же поцеловала в шею.  
– Тут можно где-нибудь умыться? – Цуна начал остывать и понял, что сильно вспотел.  
– Разумеется. Синьор Занзас?.. – она обернулась к Занзасу, Цуна тоже посмотрел на него – как он надеялся, не слишком умоляюще. Занзас кивнул с крайне самодовольным выражением лица.  
– Налейте ему ещё вина и отведите в ванную.  
– Поняла, – сказали три Червелло хором.  
Одна отвлеклась, чтобы налить вина, другая помогла Цуне сесть, третья принесла странные домашние туфли – на каблуках и без задников.  
– Можно мне одеться? – Цуна чувствовал себя очень глупо, задавая этот вопрос.  
– Зачем? – удивился Занзас.  
– Но ведь надо будет куда-то идти, – Цуна растерянно осмотрелся. В комнате, где они находились, была только одна дверь – та, через которую он попал сюда. "В коридоре могут быть люди", – подумал Цуна и покраснел ещё сильнее.  
Занзас глухо рассмеялся.  
– Не волнуйся. Эти девочки могут спрятать тебя от чего угодно.  
Цуна зябко поёжился, но тут его плеча коснулся твёрдый сосок и Червелло сунула ему в руку бокал. Осушив его в несколько глотков, Цуна подумал, что должен опьянеть, ему должно стать плохо – но с ним не происходило ни того, ни другого. Он чувствовал себя уставшим, но странно спокойным и удивительно довольным.  
– Ещё? – предложила Червелло.  
– Нет, спасибо, – Цуна попытался встать, пошатнулся и сел обратно на софу.  
Две Червелло помогли ему подняться и повели зачем-то к стене. Одна, продолжая поддерживать его, нажала на резную деревянную панель – и та отъехала в сторону, открывая потайной ход. Цуна подумал, что там должен быть сырой коридор с низким потолком, но за панелью оказалась узкая винтовая лестница, по которой он, спотыкаясь и едва не падая на Червелло, поднялся в крохотную комнатушку. Там за ширмами располагались огромная ванна и туалет с умывальником.  
– Я думаю, я справлюсь сам, – сказал Цуна и пошатнулся, противореча собственным словам.  
– Мы поможем, – хором ответили Червелло.  
Они посадили его на унитаз и отошли хотя бы за ширму. Жутко краснея, но не в силах противиться требованиям тела, Цуна опорожнил кишечник и мочевой пузырь. Когда он поднялся на ноги, у него немного закружилась голова. Тут же рядом появились Червелло, которые помогли ему добраться до ванны. Сосредоточившись на своём смущении, Цуна не услышал звука набирающейся воды и теперь с облегчением подумал, что Червелло тоже не слышали, что он делал. Вытянувшись в ванне, он расслабился и едва не погрузился в воду с головой – его роста не хватало, чтобы упереться ногами в противоположный край.  
– Я вам помогу, – одна Червелло опустилась в ванну рядом с ним. Она обняла его, и Цуна, преодолев неловкость, обнял её в ответ. Объятия и горячая вода помогли ему окончательно расслабиться, так что когда Червелло потянули его встать и начали мыть, он не стал возражать и смущаться. Собственная нагота и нагота Червелло уже не казались ему чем-то постыдным, а предчувствие возбуждения, возникшее, когда одна из девушек намыливала его член, Цуна воспринял как обещание нового удовольствия, почти с радостью. Ему было трудно держаться на ногах, скользкое дно ванны так и норовило обмануть его и покачнуться, поэтому он сел на бортик, прислонившись к стене, а когда Червелло попросили его повернуться спиной, нимало не стесняясь, встал на колени на дно ванны и опёрся на этот бортик руками.  
Одна из Червелло попыталась вставить палец ему в анус, и Цуна немного заволновался, но другая в то же время ласкала его член – и это были приятные ощущения. Цуна позволил им делать с собой то, что они считали нужным – а они считали нужным вымыть его, в том числе внутри. Расслабленный и спокойный, Цуна легко впустил в себя палец и не противился бы, если бы Червелло решила вставить в него два, но она этого не сделала.  
Тщательно вымыв Цуну и одновременно возбудив его, Червелло помогли ему вытереться и вернуться в комнату, где ждал Занзас.  
В том, что Занзас именно ждёт, Цуна не сомневался – и оказался прав. Занзас сидел в кресле и держал в руке почти полный бокал. Червелло расположились на ковре перед ним, разделившись на две пары. Одна девушка лежала на другой, и они вылизывали друг друга. Ещё две целовались, обнявшись. Когда Цуна вошёл, все посмотрели на него. Ощутив мимолётную неловкость, он улыбнулся и, пошатываясь, направился к софе, но Червелло поднялись с ковра, остановили его и заставили лечь, подвинув под голову подушку. Они снова ласкали его, и Цуна быстро возбудился опять. Жаркое, уже бесстыдное удовольствие разливалось от паха по всему телу. Цуна шумно дышал и постанывал, не пытаясь скрыть реакции, вызванные действиями Червелло. Одна из них села на его член, и Цуна всхлипнул, почувствовав, как погружается в мягкую, влажную, горячую тесноту. Он хотел потрогать девушку, но две другие перехватили его руки. Крепко взяв его за запястья, они целовали и вылизывали ладони. Ещё две ласкали ту, которая сидела на Цуне, плавно поднимаясь и опускаясь. Цуна смотрел, как розовые языки синхронно трогают розовые же соски – и жмурился, не в силах видеть такую красоту непрерывно. Чистое наслаждение качало его на своих волнах. Цуне то казалось, что он вот-вот кончит, то – что он не кончит никогда, так и будет плыть в этой тёплой, обволакивающей волне.  
Червелло, сидевшая на нём, заволновалась – стала чаще дышать и кусать губы. Цуна не сразу понял, что ей хорошо, а не плохо, и успел забеспокоиться, но потом она застонала – тихо и нежно, задрожала, запрокинув голову, опёрлась на бёдра Цуны, прогнувшись. Её тело судорожно сжалось вокруг члена, Цуна всхлипнул от неожиданно острого удовольствия и тоже застонал. Он едва не кончил, но Червелло, поддерживаемая другими, поднялась над ним, а потом легла рядом.  
– Сюда, пожалуйста, – другая Червелло придвинула пуфик.  
Цуна не сразу понял, чего от него хотят, но мягкие нежные руки Червелло направляли его и помогли в итоге принять ту позу, которая была нужна им. Или Занзасу. Цуна стоял на коленях, опираясь руками на пуфик, упираясь в него лбом. Одна Червелло легла под него, соорудив из двух подушек опору для головы и теперь дразнила языком головку его члена. Другая встала на колени у него за спиной, положила ладони на ягодицы и, разведя их, поцеловала анус Цуны.  
Непрошенный удушливый стыд смешался с двойным удовольствием, растворился в нём. Цуна чувствовал мягкие губы на члене и настойчивый язык в заднице. Можно было прикусить предплечье и попытаться смолчать, но Цуна не хотел отвлекаться от этих чудесных ощущений. Он стонал и непроизвольно дёргал бёдрами, не в силах решить, какой части его тела нужно больше внимания.  
Полностью сосредоточившись на удовольствии, он не замечал ничего больше. Стоны и вздохи Червелло доносились до него как сквозь вату. Когда язык сменился щедро смазанными пальцами, Цуна застонал громче. Он так расслабился, что у него начали разъезжаться ноги, и Червелло, лежавшая снизу, поддержала его.  
– Ещё, пожалуйста, – попросил Цуна, когда девушки вдруг остановились.  
– Может, хочешь чего-то большего? – спросил Занзас неожиданно близко.  
Цуна с трудом разлепил веки и обернулся. Занзас, голый по пояс, в расстёгнутых штанах, стоял у него за спиной и медленно водил рукой по блестящему от смазки тёмному члену. Цуна оценил размер и судорожно сглотнул.  
– Не надо. Пожалуйста, – просьба получилась вялой, а в голосе совсем не было страха. – Ты же меня порвёшь.  
Червелло, ласкавшая зад Цуны, вставила в него три пальца, и Цуна охнул.  
– Не порвёте, синьор Занзас, – деловито сообщила она. – Вы зря беспокоитесь, синьор Савада, – она стала двигать рукой. Другая продолжила сосать, и Цуна застонал.  
– Ну что, Савада, всё ещё боишься? – насмешливо спросил Занзас.  
– Не боюсь, – выдохнул Цуна. Ему и в самом деле не было страшно.  
– Подвинься, – приказал Занзас кому-то. Цуна попробовал пошевелиться, но Червелло удержала его.  
Занзас встал на колени позади Цуны, к растянутому отверстию прижалась крупная головка. Цуне всё-таки стало страшно, но в этот момент Червелло провела губами по его члену, и страх отступил перед очередной волной удовольствия. В следующей утонула боль, вызванная вторжением члена Занзаса. Длинный и толстый, он мог бы разорвать Цуну, если бы тот попытался невовремя напрячься, но впустив его и расслабившись, Цуна ощущал только приятный жар и заполненность. Занзас двигался медленно, словно ему было лень торопиться. Его неспешность обещала большее удовольствие в будущем. Цуна хотел получить всё сразу, но не мог управлять темпом – Занзас крепко держал его за бёдра и полностью контролировал ситуацию. "Я мог бы сопротивляться, – вяло подумал Цуна, утопая в удовольствии. – Но я не хочу".  
Занзас наконец увеличил темп, грубо вбиваясь в растянутый зад Цуны. Червелло перестала что-либо делать – только удерживала губами член Цуны, как бы сильно Занзас ни дёргал его бёдра. Было так хорошо, что Цуна ни о чём не думал и даже не пытался сдержаться, когда сверкающая волна захлестнула его сознание. Он снова кричал, кончая, и сам насаживался на член Занзаса так, что было почти больно. Потом он замер, совершенно обессилевший, и Занзас отстранился. Червелло помогли Цуне лечь на ковёр и напоили вином, поддерживая голову, словно больному. Занзас вернулся в кресло, Червелло села на его член. Цуна хотел посмотреть на них, но перед глазами всё поплыло, голова закружилась совсем сильно.  
– Извините, – сказал Цуна и то ли уснул, то ли потерял сознание.

***

Проснувшись на следующее утро в постели в своём номере, он подумал, что всё, произошедшее ночью, было сном.  
Реборн отругал его за проваленное испытание, сказал, что Цуна слишком плохо знает своих хранителей, и пообещал повторить проверку в других условиях. Цуне было стыдно перед ребятами, но никто из них не пострадал и, казалось, не обиделся из-за того, что Цуна не смог их отыскать. Гокудера опять винил себя в неудаче Цуны, но Ямамото сказал, что это он выбрал неправильное направление, когда встретил Гокудеру. Цуна думал, что Гокудера начнёт кричать на Ямамото, но тот только вздохнул и сжал кулаки.  
После завтрака Реборн задремал. Обмирая от ужаса, Цуна вытащил из его кармана мобильный телефон под осуждающим взглядом Леона.  
– Пожалуйста, – прошептал он. – Я же не делаю ничего плохого.  
Хамелеон продолжал смотреть. Ожидая, что Реборн может проснуться в любой момент, Цуна торопливо переписал номер, с которого звонили в час ночи, и вернул телефон в карман.  
Закрывшись в ванной и включив для надёжности воду, он позвонил. Занзас ответил после третьего гудка.  
– Савада, – мрачно сказал он.  
– Извини, я хотел... – Цуна запнулся и не знал, что говорить дальше.  
Он до сих пор не был уверен, что происшедшее ночью не окажется сном или иллюзией.  
– Тебе было мало? – слышно было, что Занзас ухмыляется.  
"Значит, не сон. И не иллюзия", – с беспощадной ясностью осознал Цуна.  
– Я хотел с тобой поговорить, – сказал он.  
Несколько очень долгих секунд Занзас молчал, и Цуна успел подумать, что обидел его, но тут же оборвал сам себя: "Что за бред?! Занзаса невозможно обидеть".  
– Во время следующего карнавала, Савада, – невесело сказал Занзас, как будто тоже считал, что это слишком нескоро.  
– Занзас...  
– Или раньше. Если сможешь ускользнуть от своей няньки, – Занзас хмыкнул и повесил трубку.  
"Я что-нибудь придумаю", – зажмурившись, пообещал Цуна сам себе.


End file.
